


Zurück

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Cenks POV, Episode Related, Episode: Leben gegen Leben, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Pets, Prompt Fic, Tatort Hamburg, Uwes POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Hallo Jungs! Hat euch der Onkel wieder Chris de Burgh vorgespielt?"</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/93017.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Zurück

**Author's Note:**

> **(Sommer)Challenge:** Tabelle Stimmungen: Albern  
>  **Zeit:** 40 Minuten  
>  **A/N:** Cenks Dialogzeile mit den Fischen ist canon. Der Rest leider nicht ...

Uwe sagt nicht viel, als er die Tür öffnet, sondern hält ihm den Beutel mit seinen Fischen entgegen. Cenk lächelt - weil er seine Mitbewohner vermißt hat, vielleicht auch Uwe - und nimmt den Beutel.

"Hallo Jungs! Hat euch der Onkel wieder Chris de Burgh vorgespielt?"

Uwe verdreht die Augen. Vielleicht wegen "Onkel", vielleicht auch, weil er ihn schon wieder mit seinem absolut uncoolen Musikgeschmack aufzieht. Aber dann schließt er die Tür hinter sich, ohne daß er ihn eingeladen hätte, und sieht dabei zu, wie er die Jungs wieder zurück ins Aquarium setzt. Zurück zuhause.

Er dreht sich um, und will eigentlich fragen, ob Uwe Tee will, während er auspackt, aber der Blick, der eben noch zwischen amüsiert und genervt geschwankt hat, hat sich verändert. Hungrig. Vielleicht hat Uwe ihn auch ein wenig vermißt. Er greift nach einem Arm und zieht, bis sie beide auf dem Sofa landen.

Immerhin waren es drei Monate.

 

***

 

Chris de Burgh ... das wird er ihm wohl noch ewig vorhalten. Als wäre das ein Unterschied, für die Fische. Die kriegen doch sowieso nicht mit, was um sie herum passiert.

Er sieht zu, wie Cenk die Fische vorsichtig aus dem Beutel zurück ins Aquarium kippt. Cenk sieht erholt aus. Entspannt. Eigentlich hat er Arbeit dabei, er ist nicht nur wegen der Fische gekommen. Oder um Cenk wiederzusehen. Sein Blick bleibt an Cenks Nacken hängen und wandert tiefer ...

Als Cenk aufsieht, ist da wieder ein Lächeln. Anders als vorhin; jetzt geht es nicht mehr um die Fische. Er wehrt sich nicht, als Cenk nach seinem Unterarm greift und zieht, bis sie beide auf dem Sofa landen, halb neben-, halb aufeinander. Die drei Monate waren verdammt lange. Sie haben es beide eilig - es ist immer eilig, aber jetzt besonders - und keine fünf Minuten später liegt er halbnackt auf dem Sofa, Cenks Kopf zwischen seinen Beinen. Perfekt ... bis sein Blick zur Seite fällt, zwei Augen, die ihn anstarren. Er faßt in Cenks Haare - länger als vor drei Monaten, länger als beim letzten Mal, als sie hier gelegen haben - und zieht.

"Au!" Cenk sieht ihn empört an. "Was denn?"

"Moment ..."

...

"Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst", sagt Cenk ungläubig, als er mit dem freien Arm nach der Decke angelt und versucht, sie über das Aquarium zu werfen. "Denkst du, die Jungs sehen das zum ersten Mal?"

Er stöhnt. "Es wird nicht besser, wenn du so über sie redest!"

Cenk lacht. "Komm schon."

Die Decke rutscht wieder runter.

Ach, scheiß drauf.

* Fin *


End file.
